


Love/Hate

by scavengerscorner (idrilhadhafang)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dominant Kylo Ren, Dominant Rey, Drowning Romantic Sorrows, Drunk Poe Dameron, Eventual Smut, Face-Sitting, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Jealous Poe Dameron, Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oral Sex, POV Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Fix-It, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/scavengerscorner
Summary: Kylo comes back home from the Supremacy, and he, Poe and Rey form a sort of arrangement.





	Love/Hate

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: AU: Other
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

He came home.   
  
It should be a source of joy, that Kylo — that Ben — came back from the Supremacy. Instead, it makes Poe angry. How could he have just come back now? Was his family not enough for him? Was Poe —  
  
He can’t bear to finish the thought. Even as he sits alone in his room on Bespin (they’re recuperating here after Crait. They have to), BB-8 buts against his hand. Poe smiles weakly. “Thanks, buddy. It’s just...unfair.”   
  
In the end, Kylo chose Rey.   
  
In the end — though maybe it shouldn’t matter — Poe Dameron meant nothing to Kylo Ren, and he still doesn’t know why.   
  
***  
  
Drunk. He needs to get horribly stinking drunk, and he knows just the place on Bespin, actually.   
  
The cantina. Finn accompanies him, along with Rose. They’re dating now. That at least makes one of them. Poe can’t help but be happy for them and jealous all in one, actually.   
  
Finn doesn’t drink; he’s mostly there to act responsibly and get Poe back safely. Safely is a good thing. Safely will do nicely. At least there is that. Even as he downs his Bespin ale in one gulp, he’s amazed that he needs that much alcohol to get appropriately drunk.   
  
Then again, why not? He means absolutely nothing to Kylo — or Ben, or whatever he’s called now — and he has some other poor girl in his web. Poe should be worried, not jealous, not wondering if he meant anything at all to Ben, ever, and yet...  
  
“That’s a lot of alcohol you’re drinking,” Rose said.  
  
“I’m fine.” Poe belches after he speaks, not even bothering to cover his mouth or excuse himself. “It’s...kinda appropriate, isn’t it?”  
  
Rose wrinkles her nose, no doubt a bit grossed out by Poe’s belch. “Appropriate how?”  
  
“Well, y’know the kriffed up thing? I was actually in love with him.” Poe hiccups now. “I thought he was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. But stars...stars did he break my heart.”  
  
Even calling Ben beautiful doesn’t sum up how Poe feels — no, how he felt. He can’t still be in love with Kylo after all this time, can he? It can’t be how it works. And yet...  
  
Finn’s quiet for a moment. Then, “I’m sorry, Poe.”  
  
“Not your fault.” Poe belches again, before turning to the bartender and calling for another drink. He knows the consequences — alcohol poisoning, hangovers, a beer belly — but he doesn’t care. He wants to get so drunk he gets Kylo and Rey off his mind.   
  
Good luck with that, of course.   
  
He wakes the next morning with a hangover and a tirade from General Organa about how he’s not the Resistance leader he should be.   
  
He doesn’t blame her. But kriff does she not understand.   
  
***  
He wants them both, he realizes, a week into Bespin. Loves them both. He’s still jealous of Rey, but there’s the additional desire for them both. Both. Like one isn’t bad enough. Two’s company, three’s a crowd. And they don’t want anything to do with him.   
  
Kylo’s tried to apologize for torturing him. It’s not the only thing he needs to apologize for. But Poe appreciates the effort. He doesn’t forgive him, though. He doubts he can.   
  
But yes, he’s kriffed. Kriffed for both of them. Rey, with her radiant personality. Kylo, with both his Light and his Dark. He’s lonelier and more miserable than ever, and if he ends up pushing them away at times...well, he needs it.   
  
He hates that he loves them both.   
  
Maybe that’s the worst thing of all.   
  
***  
It’s Rey who makes the offer for Poe to meet with them both — Poe doesn’t know if it’s pity, considering the nights spent masturbating in cold showers to thoughts of both of them, or what.   
  
Showing up to the room they share — like Poe can feel anymore left out actually — is enough to make every step he takes feel like stepping in quicksand. Of course, he shouldn’t feel that way. He’s a grown man; he can take a little fear. Of course, it doesn’t help that he’s essentially kriffed for two people he is never, ever going to have.  
  
Still, it doesn’t matter, does it? Kylo Ren should mean nothing to him. At all. So should Rey. Poe’s not a bad-looking man; he can have whoever he wants — but whoever he wants right now can’t possibly want him. Even when he’s been in love with Ben ever since Ben was eighteen and Poe twenty-one and —  
  
The door opens, and Rey and Kylo answer. Rey’s in a nightgown that makes her look almost effortlessly pretty, Kylo in a sleep tunic that makes him look quite young, almost vulnerable. They both look effortlessly beautiful, and it’s really just a discussion they’re having so why is Poe nervous?  
  
They look worried for him. Does what he’s going through show that plainly on his face, he wonders. Is he that transparent?   
  
“Come in,” Kylo says.   
  
Poe does. His legs feel like they’ve turned to jelly.   
  
He sits down, and Rey’s the first one to talk. “We wanted to talk to you about something.”  
  
“Obviously,” Poe says. He tries to keep his composure. He’s doing a good job, considering he’s effectively listing after people who are already taken.   
  
Kylo speaks. “Rey’s...speculated that you’re in love with me. That you love me.”  
  
Poe swallows. They’ve found out the secret he’s been trying to keep so close to his chest. Half of it. Even that makes him feel somehow naked and exposed — and not the fun kind of naked either.   
  
“It’s none of your business.”  
  
“Poe,” Rey began. “It’s all right.”  
  
It’s not all right, Poe knows it. They’re both off-limits, and one of them hurt him. Hurt him, and then waltzed back from the Supremacy like everything was fine and nothing had happened. Waltzed out of his life like Poe meant nothing to him. All while leaving him with a loneliness that ate at him at night when he wasn’t distracted.   
  
Did Poe mean so little to him? Is that why — and Poe tries to squash that thought down again too.   
  
“I hate you,” he says. “Both of you. I hate...” He starts off with the obvious: he hates Kylo for leaving him, for torturing him, for killing his father in cold blood, for everything he did prior to the Supremacy. He hates Kylo for ignoring him. He hates Rey for simply being better than Poe no doubt — perhaps he just wasn’t enough.   
  
“I hate myself too,” Poe finally says. “For loving you both.”  
  
Rey looks at him with the utmost compassion. Then, “You don’t have to.”  
  
Poe sighs. “Why am I even here? You want to...to _pity_ me?”  
  
“We want you to be with us.” Kylo says.   
  
Well...Poe wasn’t expecting that.   
  
“I can’t...interfere with your relationship,” he says.   
  
“You’re part of it,” Kylo says. “Poe...I love you. I always have. Even before I knew what it was, I loved you with all my heart. You, Rey — you are beautiful, luminous beings, and I would be lucky to have you.”  
  
If’s all too wonderful to be real. And then Rey speaks. “You are, Poe. You’re a good man...and I would be honored to be partners with you and Kylo.”  
  
It’s terrifying. It’s exhilarating.   
  
Slowly, Poe nods. And when Kylo kisses him, hard and passionate and full of apologies and adoration, Poe feels like his heart’s all but burst into bloom.   
  
They break away. Rey kisses him next, gentler, softer, welcoming him in. Poe decides he likes both kisses. He likes them. Judging by the heat in his belly, his likes them very much.   
  
“We’d best lock the door,” Kylo finally says, clearly sensing and reciprocating Poe’s desire, and Poe can’t disagree with that. They do — even though Lando is thankfully asleep, snoring actually, Poe supposes they’d best be on the safe side. Finally, they face each other. Poe’s heart is pounding frantically, and he’s trying to calm himself — he’s not afraid, but there’s really no hiding how much he wants this.  
  
“It’s all right.” Kylo’s voice is far too gentle, far too soft all the while. “I feel it too.”  
  
“We both do.” Rey’s voice isn’t even a purr; it’s tender and gentle and...everything. They are both everything. They’re not as simple as the Light and the Dark; they’re both brilliant and powerful and Poe would do anything to keep them.  
  
“Strip for us,” Kylo murmurs. His voice — he has no idea what it does to Poe. That deep, beautiful, almost angelic voice, and Poe’s desire has just been lit. “Let me see what’s ours.”  
  
 _Yours._ It’s everything Poe wants and more. He strips, feeling suddenly self-conscious about his height, about the fat on his belly, but Kylo and Rey both are looking at him like it not only doesn’t matter, but like the flaws make him even more beautiful.  
  
He tries to suck in his belly — normal pudge that apparently shows up as you get into your thirties — but Kylo shakes his head. “You’re beautiful. You’re so beautiful. Even in all my years of wanting you, I never expected this.”  
  
“I should get more in shape — ”  
  
“You don’t have to. You’re beautiful.”  
  
Poe can believe it, the way they talk to him, the way they look at him.   
  
Kylo’s next, then Rey — and Kylo’s strongly built, broad-shouldered, his skin gleaming in contrast to Poe’s smooth golden-bronze skin, scars in places but he’s just so perfect. His powerful shoulders, his flat yet soft stomach, and Poe feels a pang of additional reassurance that Kylo’s body has some similarities (mostly in his belly) to his own. Rey, meanwhile, is filling out more, but she still has those tight, athletic thighs and that flat belly. They’re both beautiful. He says as much, how gorgeous they are, and they’re soaking in the praise as he speaks.  
  
“Will we fit?” Poe finally says. Two he can picture, but three...  
  
“Lie down,” Kylo says, softly, and Poe doesn’t know what this has to do with anything, but does. He lies down, and Kylo settles between his legs while Rey kneels on top of him. He moans; a beautiful woman on top of him, and a beautiful man between his legs? Everything that’s happening makes his coldest shower fantasies seem insipid and weak.   
  
“Do you want this?” Kylo says. “For me to taste you?”  
  
Even the thought makes Poe almost mad with need. “Please.”  
  
Kylo’s mouth engulfs his cock, and Poe cries out even as he does so. Kylo’s practically devouring him like he’s a meal and Kylo hasn’t eaten in days, and Rey is currently worshipping his nipples and pudge. Poe’s gasping, moaning, begging for more, before, “Please...oh, please...you need to stop.”   
  
They both draw off. Poe looks at them, before saying what he needs — Kylo in him, Rey sitting on his face. He wants to give her pleasure as well, and he’s all but aching to be theirs — mind, soul, body. Kylo nods, kisses him softly, before Rey straddles his chest again. Kylo summons the necessary bottle of lubricant as Rey says, “Ready?”  
  
“Please.” He doesn’t want to wait. He can’t.  
  
Rey straddles his face, spreading wide enough that Poe actually has one hell of a view. His tongue darts out, searching, curious, just to taste her while Kylo uses his fingers first before his cock. Before he enters Poe, much to Poe’s relief — Kylo’s thick and big and kriffing hell — as he pleasures Rey with his mouth and tongue.  
  
Poe’s new at this — he’s never pleasured a woman, never pleasured a man, so he’s sure that it’s probably showing, but stars if Rey’s gasps and moans aren’t proof that he’s doing it right. She’s grinding against his face even as Poe tastes her, eats her out — and the combination of her taste and Kylo thrusting away at him — Kylo’s moaning, talking about how good it feels now that he’s inside him, all while taking Poe in hand and touching him. The combination only makes Poe moan against Rey where she’s straddling his face, even as he licks at her. Licks at her, pleasures her, until she trembles and shakes against him, her taste exploding against his tongue. Poe comes not long after, biting his lip to try not to wake Lando as Rey climbs off him, and then Kylo — and Kylo’s looking at him with such adoration even as his seed gushes inside him.  
  
He loves them. He lies there, and tears are staining his cheeks, and before long, his lovers are snuggling against him, kissing him, murmuring to him. It’s Kylo who says, “Did we hurt you?”  
  
“No.” Poe takes a deep, shuddering breath. “You were perfect.”  
  
“You were good,” Rey says, kissing his temple. “Wonderful. Perfect. We couldn’t be prouder of you, Poe.”  
  
“I love you.” It comes out impulsively. “Both of you.”  
  
“I know. We know.” Kylo nuzzles him. “And we love you.”


End file.
